Drabbles of a Schemer
by Riahruh
Summary: Just little drabbles. Very little drabbles. Moments in the life of Zexion, our favorite Cloaked Schemer. Some Ienzo moments as well.
1. Boredom

**Boredom  
**

Zexion walked through the corridors, no particular destination in mind. He had recently finished all of his books, and now he was utterly bored. He _would_ like to go to the library, but there were certain things holding him back. Certain _people_, rather.

The library was right down the hallway past those three dreaded rooms- the rooms belonging to Larxene, Axel and Xigbar. Why did his favorite place have to be past the rooms of those who bullied him the most?

_Screw it. I'm going to the library, no matter what they do._

Zexion gathered his courage, then braced himself for the terror. One, two, three steps down the hallway. Four, five. Halfway there. He broke into a run.

"Hey, shrimp!" Zexion froze. Larxene.

_The things I do out of boredom..._


	2. Smile

**A/N:** _D'aww, Zexion and Xion fluff. I love this pairing, even though it isn't at all canon since technically Xion didn't start talking until after the Castle Oblivion incident... Sniffle... Reviews make me a very happy authoress. :) Yes, I know he's somewhat OOC. Sorry..._**  
**

**14. Smile**

"Please, Zexion?"

"Xion, for the last and final time- I will not go to...the..." Zexion trailed off when he saw the expression on the dark-haired girl's face. Her blue eyes no longer sparkled with that enthusiasm he was so used to, and her usual radiant smile had disappeared. "Oh, Xion..."

"I- It's okay, Zexion. I understand."

_No, she doesn't..._

"Xion. It's not that I wouldn't want to accompany you to this... this dance. It's just... I have no suitable clothing to wear. Also, I am completely incapable of dancing. I have had no training in that field... You'd look like a fool dancing with me." It was true- The Cloaked Schemer was about as bad at dancing as Larxene was at being humane. This, added to the fact that he absolutely detested social gatherings, made him dread going altogether.

"We could find some clothes for you! Why, we could go shopping and suit you up! And it's okay, 'cos I'm not good at dancing either. We can learn together!" Her face was positively radiant, and flooded with hope.

"Oh, Xion... I don't know if I... should..." Zexion took one look at her smile, her sparkling eyes that made even the strongest of men cave, and melted. Why did she have to look like that? Without a second thought, he promptly agreed.

_How does she affect me so? I have no heart, thus am incapable of love, or even compassion towards any being-_

His thoughts were cut off by Xion exclaiming, "YAY! Okay, let's go shopping!" She took him by the hand and started for the nearest mall.  
Zexion hissed.

_That smile will be the death of me..._


	3. Sickness

**Sickness**

**A/N: **_Awww. Yeah, I love this pairing... ^.^ Zexy is sick. He isn't in his right mind. ;)  
_

Zexion had been shivering, coughing, and sweating for the past few days. Xemnas finally caught on and thankfully didn't send the Schemer on any missions. He was sick, very sick.

His head was throbbing, and as he tried to get out of bed to get something to eat, the dizziness overcame him and he flopped back onto the soft mattress. He was so hungry...

There was a soft knock on the door that interrupted his thoughts. "Come in," he managed to rasp. At this point he didn't care who it was; heck, he'd be happy if _Axel_ came in to keep him company... Well, maybe anyone _but _him.

"Zexion…" A female voice. It took his weary mind several seconds to register who the quiet voice belonged to. "I'm sorry if I'm waking you up, it's just you haven't eaten in awhile. I brought you some soup." Her voice was beautiful, a soft murmur that made him want to curl up and sleep, to dream. Xion.

_She... She cares?_

His sensitive nose picked up the heavenly smell of the soup, and his stomach growled in indignation. He managed to turn onto his back and look over at the girl. Worry seemed to flow off of her in waves. She tilted his head up and fed him, spoonful by spoonful.

Somewhere in the dark recesses of his nearly unconscious mind, he realized how ridiculous it was that he was letting this girl feed him soup, but at the moment he didn't care. It was... enjoyable.

_Maybe being ill isn't so bad after all..._

___**A/N:** Hey, guess what! It's my birthday tomorrow, July 14th. Y'know what a great birthday present would be? A review! Seriously, it would be. I need a lot of constructive criticism, and would really appreciate it if you would tell me what I could do better. Hmm, I wonder who my first reviewer ever would be? *flutters eyelashes*  
_


	4. Terror

_**A/N: **Sorry about not updating in awhile. I've been lacking inspiration. So this is where the rating goes to T for violence..._

**Terror**

"No! You can't do this!" Zexion struggled against the gloved hand gripping his throat. "Please!"

Vexen's creation was uncontrollable. VIII had corrupted its mind, making it a complete killing machine. Emotionless turqoise eyes met Zexion's aqua terrified ones.

Zexion should have known Axel was to be feared. He _had_ killed Vexen, after all, but that was on Marluxia's orders. XI disdained Vexen, so hiring Axel as an assassin made sense in a twisted sort of way...

_Marluxia never had anything against me, did he?_

Marluxia no longer mattered. At that moment all that mattered was surviving, not fading. Zexion gritted his teeth as he was pressed against the wall by the replica of Riku.

_How ironic. The creation of my adoptive father is now murdering me._

The Schemer now fully understood the terror that came with fading. Of course, it was only a memory of fear. Even in the face of death, he lacked emotion.

As the Replica's grip tightened around Zexion's fragile jugular vein, all sense of time was lost to the Schemer. How long had he been hanging there, suspended in midair by the Replica's cruel hand? When only a few seconds in reality, it seemed like a painful eternity to the Schemer.

Loss of oxygen was taking its toll on Zexion. His lungs burned with the need for air, and he kicked futilely at the Replica. Grabbing his throat, Zexion made one last cry of distress. "Aagh!"

_So this is how it ends..._

_****_**_A/N: _**_:'( poor Zexion. Many thanks to my beloved reviewer, IenzoRenaNipah69. You're the reason this story is progressing, even though it's slow going. :)_


	5. Short

**Disclaimer: **All I own is 4 of the games and a cuddly Demyx doll. _  
_

**Short**

Axel smirked victoriously as he held a certain lexicon above Zexion's head. "What's the matter, short stuff? Can't reach?" He raised the beloved book even higher.

Zexion had never really minded having a small stature until that moment. "Axel, you imbecile, give me back my lexicon! As your superior, I _demand_ you return it!"

Axel chuckled. "Now now, Zexy. You think you can pull the 'Superior' card on me? If you think that will solve your problem, you're wrong." He tossed the book to Xigbar.

Zexion hissed. "Damn you, Axel!" He turned his chilly glare from Axel to Xigbar. "Return it, number II!"

"Zexion, I think you've forgotten that I am YOUR superior. Use your manners, Zexy~" Xigbar drawled. They were having far too much fun bullying the second youngest member.

"Ugh. Xigbar, _please_." Zexion wasn't one to beg under ordinary circumstances, but his beloved Lexicon was his weapon as well as precious reading material. Not caring how ridiculous he looked, the Schemer jumped to reach his book, much to the delight of his tormentors.

As Xion walked around the corner, wondering what was going on, her eyes narrowed. "Axel, Xigbar, don't be mean! Return it," she commanded.

Xigbar sulked. "Whatever. We've had our fun, anyway." He hurled the Lexicon at Zexion.

Zexion ducked, his book narrowly missing his head. He picked it up and cradled it to his chest protectively. "Thank you, Xion. I owe you a debt. Without my weapon I would be powerless."

Number XIV smiled and casually waved a hand. "No big deal. I'm always here to help. After all, I can sympathize. I'm short, too."


End file.
